


Monster Mash

by vivisextion



Series: Cryptozoology [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Biting, Hair-pulling, M/M, More Oral Sex, Or Vampire Fucking, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Trans Male Character, Trans! Damien, Vampire! Damien, Werewolf Fucking, Werewolf! Robert, depends how you look at it, smallmarch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisextion/pseuds/vivisextion
Summary: As the full moon approaches, Robert has something to tell Damien, and realises that maybe the real cryptids were the friends we made along the way.





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is dysphoria-friendly.
> 
> alternate title: Damien gets turnt on werewolf blood and rides Robert's dick until the morning light

_Wanna watch the sun set? Pick you up at 7 if you’re ok. - Robert_

The note was written in Robert’s usual messy scrawl. Damien appreciated his effort at sending messages longhand, nonetheless. He smiled at it. The prospect of gazing out at the city with Robert as day turned to night sounded wonderful. Lost in daydreams for a good few minutes, he failed to notice his son saunter past the breakfast table. Lucien leaned over his father’s shoulder, then gave him a smug look.

“Oooh. Someone’s got a hot date.”

“Lucien!” Damien hurriedly stuffed the note out of sight. “You mustn’t do that.”

“You two are adorable,” his son called back, just before ducking out of the door to head to school. “Have fun tonight, Dad.”

* * *

As promised, Robert arrived in his old red pickup on time. It was devoid of gas station detritus, because he'd actually made an effort and cleaned it for the first time in months. This was a date, after all. Damien climbed into the passenger seat, armed with his picnic basket.

“I made us a thermos of that hot cocoa you like so much,” Damien informed him with a smile.

Robert grinned back weakly. “You are a saint.”

As he drove along the highway, he regretted tossing out his last cigarette packet. He’d picked a bad time to try and quit. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to ease his jitters. Damien gave him a funny look, squinting at him.

“Robert, dear, you’re looking a little peaky. Is everything alright?”

He supposed he did look tired. But he always did, at times like this. “Yeah,” he grunted. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“Where are we going?”

“My thinking spot.” He’d figured it would be the perfect place to say what he needed to, since it was secluded. He was probably one of the only people who knew about the abandoned dirt road that led to it. “We’re almost there.”

Eventually, he pulled over, getting out and opening the door for Damien. He reached a hand out to help Damien down, who took it graciously.

“My, my. What a gentleman.”

In the bed of his truck, he’d piled a bunch of pillows and duvets, in a vague attempt at creating a comfortable nest. He sat in it, and patted the space next to him. Damien obliged, thermos flask in hand.

This particular outcrop was an excellent vantage point. From here, they could see all of Maple Bay, even the marina on the far side with its tiny little boats. The sun was just beginning to set, its fiery glow painting the town orange and setting the water alight. It was possibly the most picturesque view you could get in these parts. Robert was glad it was deserted, especially when he needed to be alone.

“Oh, Robert,” sighed Damien, leaning back against the stack of pillows. “It’s so beautiful.” Robert snuck an arm around his waist.

“This is where I come to think. Never brought anyone else before.”

Damien gave him a radiant smile.  “Really? I’m very honoured, then.”

Damien poured them each a mug of hot cocoa. Robert didn’t even wait for it to cool down before he started sipping like his life depended on it. This shit was too good for delayed gratification, he thought.

“You’re going to scald your tongue,” tutted Damien.

Robert gave him a salacious grin. “You gonna kiss it better if I do?”

Damien, flustered, smacked him on the arm. “You are simply incorrigible, Mister Small.”

They enjoyed the view and their hot cocoa, the comfortable silence filled with the sounds of cricket song. The city skyline at sundown was spectacular, even more so as blazing vermilion gave way to sombre indigo. Off in the distance, tiny pinpricks of light dotted the landscape. As the sun disappeared past the horizon, he knew he had to say something.

“Actually… I brought you up here for a reason.” He sighed heavily, turning to his friend. “I have to tell you something, Damien. I just hope you’re not gonna judge me too hard.”

Damien’s features softened, and he laid a hand on Robert’s arm. “Never, Robert. You have my word. Please, confide in me, if you wish.”

“Well, it’s easier to just show you.”

He shrugged off his leather jacket, tossing it unceremoniously behind him. He pulled off his shirt, revealing a deep scar on his chest. Then, having thought better of it, he started to unbutton his jeans too. He’d worn his good pair for this date, and ruining them would mean an irritating trip to the mall for new ones. Damn his vanity for choosing the tight pair, too, just because he’d wanted his butt to look good.

“Robert, what on Earth are you doing?” Damien was staring, his face steadily turning redder, as Robert tried to wriggle out of his pants. “Not… not that I’m complaining, or anything…”

He looked up, and noticed that Damien’s eyes were drawn right to the bulge in his boxer briefs. He smirked.

“Maybe I should take these off too, huh?” He considered it, then shrugged. “Ah, well, they stretch anyway, so it’ll be fine. Don’t worry. I haven’t lost my marbles.” He looked up at the sky and grimaced. There wasn't much time left. He took a deep breath and said, “There's no other way to say this, so here goes. Damien, I’m a werewolf. I know it sounds ridiculous, but you’ll see.”

The moon was starting to rise, full as the calendar had predicted, but it was taking its own sweet time. He could just see the edge of it peeking above the horizon.

“Any minute now,” he muttered, glaring impatiently at it.

Damien waited, with a puzzled look on his face. Then, suddenly, Robert gave a shout of pain, doubling over and gripping the edge of the pickup.

“Robert!” Damien rose from his seat to try and help, but Robert waved a hand, and motioned for him to stay where he was.

“Looks worse than it is,” he said, through gritted teeth. His forehead shone with sweat as he hunched over. “Be over soon.”

Right before Damien’s eyes, Robert started to change. His teeth sharpened into fangs in his open mouth, his features transmogrifying themselves into something far more lupine in nature. All his hair began to thicken, growing into a dense, dark fur that covered his entire body.

“Fuck!”

He curled his hands into fists, now tipped in yellowed claws, as were his feet, lengthened beyond recognition. He collapsed, groaning, as liquid fire coursed through his veins. It was excruciating, but he was familiar with the agony, his mind blank with nothing but it.

With just as little warning as when it’d begun, it was done. He bared his teeth and roared, feeling the last of the stabbing pain drain away. All of him ached. His muscles were sore, as they’d swelled and stretched to accommodate his much larger form. He lay on the bed of the truck, panting, coming back to himself.

“Well,” Robert wheezed, trying to catch his breath. His voice was rougher, the sound deeper than usual. “Now you know.” He curled onto his side, unable to meet Damien’s eyes with his own bloodshot, amber ones. “I, uh… I understand if you never want to see me again.”

Damien gasped at the sight of his monstrous form. “P… p…” he stammered, wide-eyed and pointing a shaky finger at Robert. Robert braced himself for the worst. He was no stranger to unkind words. Hell, he’d been shot at a few times. He closed his eyes, feeling shame wash over him, when suddenly -

“PUPPY!” Damien squealed, clambering forward and scooping Robert up in his arms.

Robert blinked. “Huh?”

To his utter surprise, Damien clutched him close, and started to run his hands all over his back. It took him a good minute to realise that Damien was beaming ear to ear.

“Damien… uh…”

“Aren’t you just the biggest pup I’ve ever seen!” Damien cooed, petting him happily.

“I’m not a pup,” he grunted.

“All dogs, no matter how old, or how big, are pups. Those are the rules,” insisted Damien, who was brushing his fingers through his hair. “Wolves also count.”

“Damien, I’m an untamed beast of the night, and - oh, god, keep doing that.” Robert groaned, as Damien scratched his head, really getting in there with the tips of his fingers. Damn, that felt good. He slumped onto Damien, reveling in the sensation of Damien scratching behind his ears.

“Oooh. You like that, don’t you?” Damien chuckled. His fingers moved below Robert’s chin, still scratching away with unbridled enthusiasm. “Yes, you do. You’re a good boy.”

Robert let out a snort of derision. “If you say so.”

To Hell with his pride, anyway. Damien sure had a knack for scratching him in all the right places. He rolled onto his back, hoping Damien would take a hint. Damien giggled and rubbed his hands all over Robert’s furry belly. He purred with satisfaction, as sweet relief replaced the dull ache in his muscles. He’d never been touched like this, since his transformation was usually a rather solitary affair, deep in the woods behind them. This was certainly a welcome change.

“Yeah, just like that,” he muttered gruffly. He lay back, relaxing onto Damien’s lap like melting butter. “Goddamn, that’s good.”

Damien looked up, and laughed at the expression on Robert’s face. Robert had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face.

“Are you feeling better, my love? That transformation looked rather painful,” Damien asked, his brows knitted together with concern, which made him smile for a different reason.

“So much better with you around to give me belly rubs.” He took Damien’s hand in his, now much larger and hairier. “You think you’d get used to it. I remember when Val started have her period, and she’d complain about the pain every month. Almost wanted to tell her I knew what it was like." He peered with curiosity at Damien. “So uh… I take it you’re not scared of me?”

“Hardly. I am honoured you would trust me with this side of you, Robert.” Damien stroked his hair, smiling fondly at him.

“I was afraid you might, you know…” He shrugged, not wanting to finish his sentence. He'd been unwilling to talk about his condition for a while now, fearing the worst, but it wasn't like he could keep hiding it from Damien.

“Lose my head at the sight of a werewolf? Try to shoot you with silver bullets from my flintlock pistol? Rouse the town into a rioting mob to hunt you down with pitchforks? No, I could never be so cruel to you, Robert, not since…” Damien sighed ruefully, then stopped petting Robert, who let out an involuntary whimper.

“I’m afraid I have a confession of my own, Robert. I was going to wait for a special occasion to break the news, but you’ve been so honest with me tonight I feel I must tell you now. You were right about me all along.”

Robert sat bolt upright, eyeing Damien. Then, slowly, a grin started to spread across his face.

“You’re kidding.”

“I promise you, I am not.”

“You're really a vampire? But…” Robert shifted closer, sniffing at the crook of Damien’s neck. Nothing, except his usual sweet, floral scent. “Why don’t you smell like one, then?”

“I’ve sworn off blood for years,” Damien explained. “I’ve been a vegetarian. It really does keep the bloodlust at bay. Some of us resort to animal blood to get by, but this is a more humane option. I can't bear to hurt innocent creatures.”

Robert stared, unable to believe his luck.

“But… but you appear in photographs!” He spluttered. “And mirrors!”

“Well, in my day, photographs were developed using emulsions with silver, which, as you well know, does not interact well with my kind or yours. It's all digital now, though, which works just fine. Mirrors used to be backed with a reflective layer of silver too, but it’s since been replaced by aluminium, and thank goodness for that. I don’t know how I’d ever look presentable without a mirror.”

“How do you go out in the sun, then?” Robert asked, dumbfounded. “SPF 5000?”

“Oh, nothing like that.” Damien waved a casual hand. “When you’re my age, prolonged exposure will only produce a very terrible sunburn, which I avoid as much as possible.” Damien reached into his cloak and pulled out a tiny case. He reached up to his face and took off his purple contact lenses, placing them with care into the case, and stowing it away again. “Those protect my eyes from the sun, and disguise their colour should they turn red with bloodlust.”

Upon closer inspection, Robert realised that Damien’s eyes were not a deep brown, as he’d first thought, but rather a dark maroon. He edged closer, inquisitiveness getting the better of him.

“Can you show me?”

“Robert, I don’t want to hurt you.” A look of worry crossed Damien’s face, but Robert let out a short bark of laughter.

“Gonna take a lot to hurt something like me.”

“Well, if you’re sure.” Damien reached over to Robert’s discarded leather jacket, and pulled out the little whittling knife Damien knew he always carried with him. He took Robert’s hand in his, and pressed the blade to Robert’s fingertip.

Robert hissed as blood started to trickle from the cut, but his pain was soon forgotten as Damien, looking him straight in the eye, placed Robert’s finger on his tongue, wrapped his full lips around it, and sucked. He stared, slackjawed. He felt Damien’s tongue tease the tiny wound on his finger, felt the hum as Damien moaned around it. Damien’s eyelids fluttered shut in ecstasy.

It was filthy. It was downright obscene. It was incredibly fucking hot.

All too soon, Damien pulled off, releasing Robert’s finger, looking a little dazed. His eyes were now glowing like red hot coals, his canines long and pointed.

“Goodness… that went straight to my head,” he said, breathlessly.

“Wha?” was the only reply Robert’s brain could formulate, because it was busy committing what he’d just seen to memory.

“Imagine being sober for decades, and then downing a shot of whiskey. It’s quite a rush. Oh, that was lovely. I've never tasted a werewolf before.” A flush coloured Damien’s cheeks pink, as he smiled giddily. “Thank you for that.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” muttered Robert, distracted. Damien’s scent had changed, and it was even more delicious than before. He grabbed Damien with his burly arms, pulling him close and sniffing him all over.

“Robert! That tickles!” Damien wriggled in his grasp, laughing.

He snuffled away at Damien’s neck, not letting him go. “You smell so good right now.”

“I should have known.” Damien rolled his eyes. “This explains so much. Like why you’re always so drawn to my scent. Or why you have this penchant for using your teeth during...” Damien’s cheeks turned pinker, as Robert nuzzled at his neck. “Well. You know.”

Damien settled on top of his lover, resuming his affectionate petting, as Robert cuddled him. They lay like that on the half a dozen pillows in the truck bed, content in each other’s embrace. It was quite blissful to lie under the stars, gazing up at the heavens and admiring the moon, fat and full now. It made them both feel small, yet safe.

“So do you really howl at the moon, then?” Damien asked, with a cheeky grin.

Robert let out an affronted noise. “Way to stereotype werewolves. You talk with a Transylvanian accent?”

“Of course not, that's just a silly thing people assume all vampires do,” Damien scoffed, but then he looked a little sheepish. “Although... I must admit, I used to. Just to amuse Lucien when he was younger, mind you.”

“Well, I mean.” Robert coughed awkwardly. “Sometimes. If I’m in the mood.”

“Ha! So you do it, then.”

“It’s just fun, okay?” Robert admitted, a little defensive. Then, more to change the topic than anything else, he said, “So is your son…”

“Oh, no. Lucien is a dhampyr. A half-blood. His father was human. He does not feel the bloodlust quite as keenly as I do, but he does have a fondness for black pudding.” Damien cocked his head to one side, peering at his wolfish companion. “I must say, you seem quite lucid. Do you have full control of your own mind, when you change?”

“Kinda,” Robert answered. “I can, if I try hard. It’s just nice to let it all go, you know? Me, the woods and nothing else. In wildness is the preservation of the world, that kinda thing.”

“Ah. Henry David Thoreau, is that not?”

“Well, Metallica, but same difference.” He sighed, burying his face in Damien’s chest. “Gets kind of old after awhile, though. Been doing this since the 60s. That’s why I got into cryptid hunting, trying find other monsters like me. Guess you could say I was a lonely guy.”

“My darling Robert,” Damien said gently, with a loving smile. “I do believe you’ve found another.”

Damien cradled Robert’s face in his elegant hands, and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. Robert licked back, and felt his tongue brush against teeth like blades. They felt dangerous, and it excited him. His usual lust for the hunt was getting channeled into some very interesting places.

“Not now,” he rasped. There was no telling if he’d lose control of his senses. In this form, he often didn’t know his own strength. There were broken trees in the woods behind them that were a testament to that. “I don’t want to hurt you, either.”

“Robert, I am more than twice your age,” Damien said, with a sardonic note in his voice. “I hardly think you’ll be able to.”

Robert snorted with laughter. “That make you a cougar, then?”

“What’s a cougar?’

“Someone who likes younger men. Then again, I’m pushing 70.”

“Well.” Damien eyed him up and down with a hungry gleam in his eyes. “I must say, you look very good for your age.” Robert couldn’t help but feel smug. Thank goodness for his metabolism, which was more active than a teenage boy’s, or all the junk he put into his body would have surely destroyed it by now.

“So do you. Considering you must be what, 200?”

“How dare you. I’m only 148,” huffed Damien.

“And looking gorgeous.” He tugged Damien even closer. At this distance there was no mistaking his arousal, which had spiked ever since Damien done that thing with his mouth. He wasn’t about to forget that any time soon.

Damien’s eyes widened. He looked down at where they were pressed together. “Robert, unless I’m very much mistaken… Are you… Is your…?“ Damien blushed furiously, unable to complete his sentence.

“Yeah,” Robert grinned. “Everything’s bigger now.”

“I suppose it is only logical, but… oh!” Robert rolled his hips against Damien’s, his erection barely disguised by his thin boxer briefs. Damien’s face was now the colour of his eyes.

“There’s no one around,” Robert reminded him. “Well, except maybe the Dover Ghost.”

“Robert, the Dover Ghost can go hang, for all I care.” Damien leaned in, and kissed him hard this time. Both sets of fangs clashed, but it felt so good, as he kissed back fiercely.

They pulled apart, Robert trying to lick into Damien’s mouth some more. “You taste like me,” he said with a grin. Damien shivered.

"I could taste even more like you,” Damien murmured in his ear, toying at the waistband of his boxer briefs. Robert swore as he felt his cock twitch, even louder as long, clever fingers wrapped around it, stroking at a maddeningly slow pace.

“Oh, goodness. It _is_ bigger.”

He was so hard he couldn’t think straight, thrusting up into Damien’s hand. “Jesus, Damien. You’re gonna drive me crazy.”

“Why, Robert, I’ve only just begun.”

Damien shifted lower, between Robert’s legs, tugging his underwear down. Robert was about to pinch himself to make sure this wasn’t a very vivid dream when Damien took as much of it as he could into his mouth, his fingers tight around the base of his shaft. Robert moaned, loud in the quiet of the night, all dignity forgotten. Apparently, that thing with his finger had barely been the tip of the iceberg. The man had a talented mouth.

“Goddamn,” he panted, as he felt Damien's tongue tease the head of his cock. He watched in awe as Damien sucked him off, barely able to stop himself from fucking up into his hot, wet mouth and choking him. He’d never felt hunger like this, and it was making him desperate for more.

“Damien,” he gasped. “I need you.”

Damien pulled off, kissing and nipping at his cock, still stroking it with one hand. He snarled in frustration.

“What do you need, my love?” was Damien’s sly reply.

“I want to fuck you until you scream,” Robert growled.

Damien’s clothes quickly joined Robert’s in the same heap, as Robert tried his best not to shred anything in his haste to get them off. His primal instincts told him only to mate, feed or kill, and it was no surprise which one they were screaming for him to do right now. Once undressed, he dragged a very naked Damien into his lap. Damien’s pale skin was almost aglow in the light of the moon, completely unmarked. Well, he would soon change that.

“Come here, you little cocktease.”

He gripped Damien's waist tight, grinding their hips together. Damien slid his arms around Robert’s broad shoulders to steady himself. With Damien seated like this, his teeth found Damien’s neck easily, leaving pretty bruises all over. Damien shuddered as Robert licked at the bites he’d left with his long, rough tongue.

“I can smell your arousal,” Robert purred with a wicked grin. The heady scent of it was almost intoxicating, especially when his sense of smell was so keen. He slid his cock between Damien’s thighs, leaking wet just as he was. “You want this?”

“I want you so badly, darling,” Damien whispered.

Robert lifted Damien up in his arms, leaning him against his chest. He grabbed Damien’s ass, spreading his cheeks and nudging the head of his cock just inside his hole. Damien gasped, wanting more, wanting to be filled, but he pressed in with only the shallowest of thrusts.

“Robert,” Damien warned, biting his lip.

“Yeah?” He smirked, still teasing Damien’s hole and squeezing his ass in his hands.

Damien held on to his shoulders, his burning red gaze staring Robert straight in the eye. Then he lowered his hips, easing Robert’s cock all the way inside him with a long, aching cry, his head thrown back. Robert cursed. God, that felt incredible. Damien was so tight, even moreso than usual considering his current girth.

Damien panted, once Robert’s cock was completely inside him. “Ha,” he retorted, now breathless as he returned Robert’s smirk, starting to rock his hips. “Oh, Robert, I feel so impossibly full with you inside me.”

Robert dug his claws into Damien’s hips, fucking in and out of him slowly to get him used to it. Damien moaned, clutching Robert's chest for support as he began to ride him. He had to stop and take a moment to drink in the sight of Damien fucking himself on his cock. “You look so good like this, baby,” he murmured in Damien’s ear.

“Make love to me harder, I beg you,” Damien pleaded. He seized Damien’s hips hard, his talons drawing blood now, thrusting up into him savagely. Damien threw his arms around Robert’s neck, clinging to him. Every delicious noise Damien let out was so close to his ears, and only made Robert want to fuck him mercilessly, so that Damien would feel him even tomorrow. He reached up with one hand, tugging at Damien’s hair to bare that lovely throat, wanting to mark it some more with his fangs.

“Robert, please, I'm going to - oh!” Damien’s eyes went wide as he shuddered and gasped, but not from pain. Robert hadn't expected such an enthusiastic reaction. He slowed down, as he began to grin like a skull.  

“You like that, don't you?” he leered, as a pretty blush coloured Damien’s cheeks. Damien looked a little mortified, but nodded. He tangled Damien’s hair in his fingers again, and gave it a short, sharp drag. Damien moaned even louder this time. Not letting go, Robert caught his mouth in a hungry kiss, and Damien whimpered into it.

“Aren’t you full of surprises.”

Robert grabbed a fistful of his long black hair and pulled it taut, forcing Damien’s chin up. Damien cried out, his head arching back to bare his neck. All the better for him to leave more lovebites, he thought, sucking kisses under Damien’s jaw with far more teeth than necessary. He held Damien like that as he fucked him roughly.

“Oh, Robert,” breathed Damien, a desperate, feverish look on his face. “Please, I have to come!”

He was so close, too, his lust reaching a fever pitch, fuelled by their animalistic sex. He wrapped Damien’s legs around his waist, pounding into him at a brutal pace as Damien sobbed with pleasure.

“Then come for me,” Robert growled.

Damien came screaming his name, clinging to him like a drowning man, clenching and pulsing around his cock in a way that was impossible to resist, and with a roar he came deep inside his lover, holding Damien tight to him.

They stayed like that, panting heavily for a good few minutes. He tried to lift Damien off him, but his all muscles had formed a union and gone on strike. In the end, Robert flopped back onto the pillows, taking Damien with him, whose fall at least was broken by a large werewolf. Damien lay face-down in his chest.

“You all right?” he grunted, brushing the hair out of Damien’s face with a clumsy hand.

“I’m covered in bite marks and I've just had the best orgasm of my life, Robert. What do you think?” came the muffled but sarcastic reply.

“Yeah, uh… you're gonna have some pretty interesting bruises tomorrow.” Robert patted Damien on the back.

Damien snorted, ruffling the hairs on Robert’s neck. “There are very few things that can actually hurt me, a werewolf being one of them. Needless to say, I have never been so thoroughly ravished in all my many years.” He looked down at his own body, inspecting the scratches on his hip. “I shall relish having these decorate me for a while.”

Robert let out a happy groan and hugged Damien to him. “I'll decorate you any time you want, Damien.”

Damien smiled and pressed a kiss to Robert’s cheek, resting on his immense frame. “I shall hold you to that, then. It's a shame you can't transform at will.” He ran his hands through the thick coat of hair on Robert's chest. Lying on Robert naked felt wonderful, the fur luxurious against his bare skin. “You're so comfortable like this.”

“Trust me, I'd never change back, if I wasn't afraid of being stuffed and mounted in a museum.”

Damien leaned up a little as his hands found a gash of bare skin on Robert’s chest. He looked closer and realised it was scar tissue.

“Is that what happened here?” he asked softly.

“Hunter,” replied Robert. “Thought I was a bear, shot at me, so I got mad and ate him. He got me with his gutting knife as he went down.”

Damien sat up and stared in horror. “Did you really eat him?”

“Sucked the marrow right out of his femur,” Robert said with a smug smile.

“Good,” Damien huffed, petting the scar on Robert’s chest. “Oh, my poor darling. What a nasty man, hunting animals for sport like that. I hope you gobbled him all up.”

“Oh, I did. Picked all his bones clean,” he assured Damien, holding him close in his arms.

“Goodness… You're so warm.” Damien snuggled into Robert, rubbing a cheek on his chest. “How long do you remain like this?”

“Until dawn.”

“So we’ve got a good few hours left,” Damien mused. The fingers that had been idly caressing his chest were now trailing lower and lower. Robert looked up, and caught a mischievous glint in those ruby red eyes. Damien's fangs were bared, and they glittered in the moonlight like a threat. Robert didn't know whether to be scared or aroused. He settled for both, as a toothy grin spread across the vampire’s face.

“Better make the most of it.”

* * *

The next morning, Robert woke up with a jerk, considerably less hairy than he was last night. He tried to sit up, gazing down muzzily at the warm weight by his side. It took him a good minute to realise what it was. His memory was always a little foggy the next day, but the sight of Damien, his naked body painted all over with bruises and scratches, was a stark reminder of what had happened last night. He looked down at himself, noting the myriad of teeth marks all over, and it was clear Damien had given back as good as he'd gotten. 

He touched his fingers to each little purple bloom on Damien's pale skin, grinning to himself. Damien shifted and stretched with a sleepy moan.

“Oh, Robert.” Damien blinked several times. “You're human-shaped again.”

“Unfortunately, yes.” His voice had gone all husky with sleep. He pulled Damien closer to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Damien made pleased noises and cuddled back. “You're still very handsome, either way.”

“Good,” he said. They lazed like that, too drowsy to do anything other than lie there in the shade of the trees, protected from mild morning sun.

He gazed at their surroundings. Sunlight dappled the trees over yonder, which were still intact, for a change. Not a speck of blood in sight, nor any mangled carcasses strewn all over. There was no usual telltale trail of destruction that followed him, unless you counted Damien’s skin.

“Huh. I didn't maim or kill anything last night… I think.”

Damien leaned up to examine Robert closer. “I don't think so. Not to my knowledge, at least.”

“Huh. Probably because I was, uh… occupied.” He slid a hand down to squeeze Damien in a place where the sun, at that moment, was not shining. Damien jumped.

“Robert!” Damien pouted, with a dramatic sigh. “Well... I suppose if it prevents both mass murder and property damage, I shall just have to sleep with you, in an act of noble self-sacrifice.”

“Does that mean you're up for round three?” he asked hopefully. Damien made a noise of indignation and nudged him.

“You're terrible, Robert.”

“But you look so good like this.” His fingers drifted over the scratches in Damien’s ass. He squeezed it some more in his hands, pressing them closer together. 

“What if someone came along?”

“No one comes by here.”

He rolled over on top of Damien, and started to kiss at all the little bruises he'd sucked into Damien's neck the night before. Damien shuddered under him.

“I suppose we could just throw the blankets over ourselves and hide…” He let out a little gasp as he felt Robert’s mouth on his chest, nipping gently.

“I'm willing to take the risk,” Robert answered, kissing down to Damien’s waist.

“Are you…” Damien bit his lip, briefly losing his train of thought. Robert was being very distracting right now, nuzzling at the inside of his thighs like that. He shifted his knees apart some more, feeling more than a little exposed. It sent an undeniable thrill up his spine. “Are you sure about that?”

“Sure I'm sure,” Robert replied, moving in for the kill. Damien cried out, his back curving like a bow, his hips bucking up into Robert’s mouth. Robert pinned them down and looked up at him an evil grin.

“But just in case... try not to scream too loud.”

* * *

Damien returned home a few hours later than he'd meant. At least all his clothes were intact, but they were very clearly yesterday's clothes, something Lucien did not fail to mention as he slinked into the kitchen. He was absolutely ravenous from last night, and this morning hadn’t helped matters.

“Looks like someone had fun.” Lucien poured himself a bowl of cereal, even though it was almost noon. He was still in his pyjamas and his bedhead was untamed, since he'd only just got out of bed.

“I did,” Damien admitted. _Multiple times_ _,_ he thought. “Oh, that reminds me.” Damien reached into the cookie jar and pulled out a five dollar bill, handing it to Lucien. “You were right about Robert.”

Lucien grinned and took it. “Told you. Our life has turned into a sitcom, you realise.” Lucien put on a posh voice. “My son is an emo kid, and my boyfriend is a werewolf. Tune in next week to ‘Interview with a Dadpire’, rated R, starts Friday.”

“Very funny, young man. Pass me that.” Lucien handed him the box of cereal. Damien dumped out twice the normal amount into a bowl, dousing it in milk. Lucien snorted and took his own bowl to head back up to his room, but stopped at the foot of the stairs to give his father a funny little smile.

“It's nice to see you happy,” Lucien said.

Damien's spoon halted in mid-air. “Oh, Lucien, dear, that's lovely of you to say.”

“If the number of hickeys on your neck’s any indication,” Lucien added, winking. Then he climbed the stairs back to his room, cackling all the way.

“Lucien!” Damien sighed in exasperation. At that moment, something slid under the back door. He bent down to pick it up.

It was a folded up note, which only said _Same time next month?_ in Robert’s usual scribble, with a paw print, probably from Betsy, stamped in the corner.

Damien laughed, hugged the note to his chest, and tucked it away for safekeeping.

**Author's Note:**

> The Metallica quote comes from the song 'Of Wolf and Man', and I managed to sneak a Game Grumps reference in there.
> 
> Funnily enough, the song 'Monster Mash' mentions "The party had just begun / The guests included Wolfman, Dracula, and his son". Fitting!


End file.
